


And then there was another Supernatural fan fiction

by Meep1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, F/M, Funny, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), Squirrel Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep1/pseuds/Meep1
Summary: Caroline Poshi lives in a normal world, where Supernatural is nothing more than a mere TV show, and Caroline is no more than a mere fan girl. That is, until, she leaves her phone in a movie theater, and meets a creepy janitor who somehow places her in the middle of a deserted road, and Caroline sees a black, '67 Chevy Impala driving her way.Now, if Caroline cannot get Destiel to happen, then she will die. If she does, by some miracle, make Destiel happen, then she has a chance of going back home, safe, and very much alive.





	1. And then there was Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction while I was on Season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Caroline POV:  
**

“Not gonna lie. But that movie was absolute crap” Taylor said, as we exited the movie theatre.

    “Told you we should’ve just binged supernatural” I muttered.

On the way to Taylor’s car, Taylor rammed her elbow into my arm. It didn’t exactly hurt (I was a black belt), but winced anyway to satisfy her.

“Can you make it at least _one_ day with a ‘I told you so’ statement?”

“Sure,” I replied. “I’ll be sure to do that on the day you do _exactly_ as I say.”

Taylor sighed and shook her head as we got into her car. Taylor drove out of the parking lot, when I placed my hand in my pocket to get my phone for some music, but that’s when I realized it wasn’t there.

“Frick” I muttered. “Hey, Tay…?” I started hesitantly. “Could we go back to the theatre?”

“What? Why?”

“I… kinda, sorta… mighta… left my phone there?” I said timidly.

Taylor gave a long, exasperated sigh, but nevertheless, turned the car and headed back to the theatre. She parked in front of the building, and said, “Don’t be too long” as I got out of the car.

I walked past the vending machines and food courts, and made my way to the room where I had watched that crappy movie. I saw the janitors heading out, and stopped one of them.

“Excuse me,” I started, “but I lost my phone. Did you see it in the theatre?”

The janitor guy stared into my eyes, and a smile formed his lips, the edges of his eyes crinkling. “It’s you” he whispered.

“Uh…” I looked to the other janitors, who seemed clueless as to what was going on, and left me alone with the weird one. “Listen, I just want to know if you saw my phone or not.”

The janitor guy grabbed my wrist, and stared into my eyes. “What is your name?” he whispered.

“Let m-” I tried to scream, but the janitor guy covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but his grip was too strong. So, I did the next best thing and kneed him where it would hurt most. Or at least, I thought it would. It had worked so many times on my cousin, but the janitor guy didn’t so much as flinch.

“You can not get away from me” he said. “Now, make this easier on yourself and tell me your name.” He slowly moved his hand down, and looked at me expectantly.

Terror set inside me. “What do you want with me?”

“It doesn’t matter. Now tell me your name.”

“Er… Taylor” I lied. “My name is Taylor Avonkinsen.”

The janitor’s smile dropped, and he pulled me closer to him. “You can not lie to me. Tell me your name. Your _real_ name, this time.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll get it out of you. Somehow. And there’s no real guarantee that you will like what I do.”

I gulped. “Listen, if I tell you my name, will you at least give me my phone?”

The janitor guy sighed and nodded. “My name is Caroline Poshi.” The eye-crinkling smile returned to the janitor guy’s face, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out my Samsung S4 mini. A crappy phone, yes, but it served its purpose pretty well. Plus, (try as I might) it would never break.

The janitor guy let go of my wrist, and I turned around, only to find myself on a deserted road. I turned an entire 360, and saw nothing but road upon road upon road. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, and saw that Taylor was calling.

I answered it, and immediately heard from the other line, “Caroline, where are you? I thought I told you to hurry up.”

“Taylor, I don’t know where I am” I said, panic rising in me.

“Caroline, I know you’re there. Freaking talk to me. Where are you?” was Taylor’s reply.

“Uhm… Taylor? Can you hear m-”

“Caroline? Hello?”

“Tay-”

“Caroline? Answer me. Where are you?”

“TAYLO-!”

“Okay, this is starting to get annoying. If you aren’t here in five minutes, I’m leaving.”

“No! Wiat, Taylor- WAIT!”

But Taylor hung up, and I was left standing alone in the middle of a deserted road. “Great” I muttered. “This is just wonderful. But I suppose that’s what I get for telling a creepy janitor my name. Or leaving my phone in a theatre after watching a crappy movie.”

Just then, I heard the squeaking of wheels, and the blare of car horn, and terrified, I turned around to see-

“Oh my Castiel. Is that a 1967 Chevrolet Impala?” I gasped. Then an angry looking guy got out the car. A guy that looked an awful lot like, “Jensen Ackles?” I asked. He was soon followed by a moose of a man. “Jared Padalecki?” I had a mix of emotions going through me right now. There was still the panic from before. Now there was excitement, and nervousness, and I was a tad bit turned on. Quite honestly, I felt like my legs would soon give out.

“What are you doing, standing around in the middle of a road?” Jensen asked angrily, with his commanding, manly voice.

“Oh, Jensen” I sighed. “Your voice is so sexy.”

“Uh… what?” he said, now looking extremely confused.

I then took note of the moose-man. “And Jared…” It took everything in me to not go all out Becky on him. “You’re really tall. Like, _really_ tall. Can I touch your arm?”

Jared looked extremely creeped out. “Can we help you?” he asked.

My breath hitched in my throat. “Did _the_ Jared Padalecki just ask _me_ if I wanted to be helped? I must be dreaming. Pinch me” I said, holding out my arm. Neither of the men moved. So I pinched myself, extremely hard, and winced from the pain. “If I’m not dreaming…” I looked to Jensen, and a goofy grin plastered my face. “Then that creepy janitor guy must have killed me and I must be in heaven!” But then my face fell. “But wait! I can’t die yet! Destiel isn’t canon. No. This can’t be happening!”

“Calm down” Jensen said. “You are not dead, you are not in heaven, and he and I” he pointed to Jared and himself, “Are not a… um… Jensen Ackles and a… uh… Jared Padaleski.”

“Then who are you?”

“Sam and Dean Winchester” the moose-man said. I gasped and quickly dropped my gaze to the Impala’s number plate. _CNK 80Q3_

“Is that…” I looked up at Dean/Jensen, “Baby?” I breathed.

Dean/Jensen smiled and nodded. Petting her, he said, “the one and only.”

I started hyperventilating. “So I’m… in the presence… of Sam… and Dean… Winchester?”

“Yes” Sam said.

I couldn’t do it anymore. “Dean, catch me” I called, still hyperventilating until my knees gave out and the world went black.


	2. And then there was Carrie (on my Wayward son)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fanfiction while I was on Season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Dean POV:**

Sam and I stared at the blue-haired, freckled girl, passed out on the road. “What should we do with her?”

“Well, we can’t just leave her here” Sam said.

“Sure we can. We’ll just give the cops in this town an anonymous call and have them deal with Becky number two” I said in response.

“Trust me,” Sam said. “I don’t want to take her any more than you do. But we have to. She’s been through something, and it kinda looks like our kind of something.”

I sighed. “Alright.” I bent down and picked her up. She was heavier than I expected her to be. I placed her in the back seat, and got into the driver’s. I turned on my Metallica and heard Sam internally groan.

Around fifteen minutes had passed since we started driving, when I heard moaning from the back seat. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I saw that Becky number two had woken up. She sat up and rubbed her head. I felt kind of bad for not having caught her when she fainted. Her lips moved as she muttered some things to herself, and I caught the words, immediately wishing I hadn’t. 

“You’re up” I said, with false cheeriness.

The girl’s eyes widened and her expression turned into one of shock. She began hyperventilating again. “I’m in a car… no- not just any car- I’m in an impala.  _ The _ Impala… With the Winchesters…”

“Okay, just calm down” Sam said.

“Calm down?” she asked, regaining her posture. Then, outraged, she repeated,  _ “Calm down?! _ How the hell, am I supposed to  _ calm down? _ I just met these people that  I’ve always wanted to meet, but thought it impossible, and you just expect me to  _ calm down?  _ You know what Sam? I never really liked you all that much anyway. You were always the more dramatic brother.”

Sam’s lips formed a line, unsure of what to do or think. I chuckled a little to myself. “What’s your name?” I asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

“Caroline” came the answer.

“Well, Carrie, you mind telling us what you were doing standing back at the road in the middle of the night?”

Caroline gasped. “Did  _ the  _ Dean Winchester, just give me a  _ nickname? _ ” She let out an ear-piercing squeal.

“Are you going to start making a big deal out of everything Sam and I say?” I asked, staring to get annoyed.

“Most likely, yeah” she answered, a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Uh… hey Dean?” Carrie asked. “I know that you have the whole ‘Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole’ thing, but do you mind playing Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas?”

I peered at her through the rear view mirror. “No.”

“Please?” She pleaded. “It would make half my dreams come true.”

“What’s the other half?” I asked.

Carrie cleared her throat. “I think the real question here is, do you  _ want _ to know what the other half of my dreams are?”

I needed to hand it to her. She made a good point. Seeing what she’s been doing so far, I  _ really _ did not want to know what else was going through her stalkery, creepy, mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	3. And then there was the Gay Angel Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that when I wrote this fanfiction, I was on season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Caroline POV:**

“So… what are we hunting?” I asked. “A ghost? A vampire? A rougaru?” I gasped, thinking of my favourite monster. “A witch?”

“Right now, we are hunting for a cheap motel to stay in” Dean replied. Sam was still quiet.

“You know, I never really understood” I said. “Why do you guys constantly look for cheap motels? I mean, you hack credit cards, so you pretty much have unlimited money.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He looked to Sam, amused. “She makes a good point. Maybe we should get a good motel this time.”

“Last time we did that” Sam started, “We were in the middle of a bunch of angry gods debating on how they wanted to end the world and kill the devil.”

I looked around the car, and I interrupted the brothers. “Where’s Cass?”

“Cass?” Dean asked.

“Yeah” I said. “Castiel. You know- the gay angel man.”

“Is that how you know him?” Dean asked, turning in his seat to look at me. “The gay angel man?”

“You do know that since Cass is an angel, he is indifferent to sexual orientation?” Sam said.

I moved my mouth, trying to say something, but my mind drew a blank. “Eyes on the road” I said gruffly to Dean. After a few moments, I said, “Dear Castiel, I pray to thee to embark in my presence, because I want to see you, and I have some things to say to you.”

Dean chuckled from the driver’s seat. “That isn’t going to work.”

I gasped. “Oh my Cass, that’s right! He only comes when you call! I ship you two together so much!!” I let out an ear-piercing squeal.

“That was very rude” a monotonous voice said from beside. 

I whipped my head around, with disbelieving hope rising inside me. “It’s you” I breathed. “It’s really you.” I stroked his trench coated arm, and he just looked at me, with a blank face. Then suddenly, grabbing him by his shoulders, I violently shook him and yelled, “WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL BALTHAZAR? HE DIDN’T DESERVE TO DIE!!”


	4. And then there was the Drama Queen- actually, King. Drama King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that when I wrote this fanfiction, I was on season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Caroline POV:**

Sam had gone into the motel’s lobby to check us in and get the keys. I had convinced Dean to let me stay (Dean: “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t drop you off at the closest bus station.” Me: “I make a mean pecan pie.” Dean: “...” Sam (warningly): “Dean-” Dean (Desperately): “But Sammy, it’s pie!” Sam: “But Dean-” Me: “I can also make a cherry pie. And a Boston creme pie, and a lemon pie, and any pie except apple pie. I’m allergic to apples.” Sam: “Dean, come one. You’ve faced harder situations than this. You can-” Dean: “Fine. You can stay. But you have to bake me a pie every day.” Me: “Deal.” Sam: *glares at me* Me: *tries to glare back but it’s impossible because he is a scary moose, and scary meese can not be glared at, plus, even though he’s not my favorite, you can’t just not love Sam.*).

Cass had gone to buy the ingredients I would need to bake a pie. I had asked to go with him (mainly because I wanted to see Cass shopping) but Dean had said no. “So, Carrie” Dean said, trying to start a conversation. “How did you get to that road anyway?”

“I talked to a janitor” I replied. “I have a black belt, you know. I really want to help on this hunt.” Then I gasped. “Could we go the bunker after? Please? I really want to see the bunker- ack! Taylor’s gonna be  _ so _ jealous!”

“Hold on” Dean said. “You’re telling me you’re from like a… different dimension?”

“I guess” I replied, absentmindedly. “And when we get to the bunker, can you cook something, Dean? I  _ really _ want to taste your cooking. I’ve heard it’s really good-”

“We need to figure out a way to get you back.”

“Why would you want to do that?” I asked, gasping. “I’m a joy to be around!” Then giggling, I added, “Dean, do you realize what I just did?” After looking at Dean’s confusled face, I answered my own question. “I just quoted you! Oh my Cass, I just quoted Dean Winchester, in front of Dean Winchester!” I opened my mouth, but Dean covered it with his huge hand. “Dean Winchester touched me” I whispered when Dean had removed his body part from mine. Then, in glee, I yelled, “Dean Winchester just touched-” but his hand covered my mouth again.

“Do you realize the meaning the people here could take from what you’re yelling?” Dean whispered, aggressively.

“I love it when you get angry” my muffled voice said from behind his hand. “It’s  _ really _ sexy.”

Finally, Sam came back with some keys in his hands, and to my disappointment, Dean looked relieved. 

“Dean, why was she yelling ‘Dean Winchester just touch-” Sam started.

“Just open the damned door!” Dean yelled at Sam, then throw a glare my way and said, “And  _ do not _ make a comment!”

Chuckling, Sam opened the door, and Dean dragged me inside. Removing his hand from my mouth, he turned to see Sam, who was closing the door. “Next time,  _ you’re _ watching her.”

“But Dean” I whined, “I like you better! In fact, you’re my favorite character!” The moonlight spilling through the windows illuminated Dean’s glare, and I was mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes. “Dean” I breathed. “Your eyes… they’re so beautiful… Don’t ever let me see them while they’re possessed by those black-eyed bitches.”

“Well that was highly offensive” a new (yet familiar) voice said from behind us (it was British). Sam quickly turned on the lights, and I saw who I thought it was. “Hello boys.”

The new commer gripped my arm, and teleported me to an unfamiliar warehouse.


	5. And then there was Moosley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fanfiction while I was on Season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Caroline POV** :

I took out my handy-dandy demon-trap flashlight and shone it on Crowley. 

“Do you just carry that thing around wherever you go?” Crowley asked, gesturing to the flashlight.

“Pretty much, yeah” I replied shrugging. “I guess you could say I’m a wee bit paranoid.”

“Right” the King of Hell said. “Just a wee bit. If a wee bit means  _ completely! _ ”

I gave an ear-piercing fangirl scream. “ You just quoted Charlie!” Then, clearing my throat, I asked, “So… why did you bring me here? Not to be rude or anything, but I kind of prefer being with Dean, than you. I prefer being with Dean than with anybody.”

Crowley gave a dramatic gasp. “How dare you? If anything, I’d say Moose is more bearable than Squirrel.”

“Tell me why you brought me here!” I demanded, as aggressively as my nervous yet excited (nervoucited?) self would allow.

“And why should I?” Crowley countered.

“Because I have a demon trap pointed at you, and I know a thing or two about torturing demons” I replied. “That tends to happen when you stalk the Winchesters on a daily basis.”

Crowley shrugged and said, “Good point.” Then continued. “I brought you here because I wanted you to know that the janitor who gave you your phone was possessed by none other than yours truly” he said with a courteous bow. “And, I thought you might like to know that if you do not make Destiel happen in two days time, I will kill you, and have my best work on you in Hell.”

“Hold on, hold on” I said. “I have  _ so  _ many questions.”

“Ask away” Crowley answered. “But one at a time please.”

“Okay. Uh… first question: How can you switch dimensions?”

“Because I can. Next question?”

I glared at Crowley, but didn’t push on the question because I knew he wouldn’t elaborate, and I wasn’t about to torture him. I mean, come one. How could I? He was Crowley.  _ The  _ Crowley! So, I decided to ask him my next question. “Why do you think I’m going to end up in Hell?”

“Oh, I don’t think love” Crowley said. “I  _ know.” _

__ “But  _ how _ ?”

“Because I’m the King of Hell.”

“Fair enough” I said, before continuing. “Next question, when has Destiel officially happened?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you  _ do _ ship Destiel, right?”

I scoffed. “ _ Of course!” _

__ “Then Destiel has happened, when you deem that it has.”

“What?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“What do you mean by, Destiel has happened when I deem that it has?”

“I mean, that Destiel has happened when you deem that it has.”

“So… Destiel has happened when I’m happy with whatever has happened?” I clarified.

“I guess” was the demon’s bored answer. “Next question.”

“Okay, this is my last question” I said. “Why do  _ you _ care about Destiel?”

“Because Moose does.”

“And?” I said, wanting him to elaborate, though I already guessed the reason.

“I thought you said that was your last question.”


	6. And then there was no pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fanfiction while I was on Season 9, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Caroline POV** :

 

I didn’t know what to do. I was back in Sam and Dean’s motel room, and a day had nearly passed, and I still didn’t have a pie! I know I had told Dean that I would bake him a pie, but I had lied because I didn’t want him to drop off at the nearest bus station.

I stared at the ingredients laid out in front of me, and at the recipe on my phone. I had already tried to make a classic cherry pie, but the cherry filling had turned green, and I broke the premade crust which Cass had bought for me to make the pie. I had tried to go out and buy a pie, but I didn’t have enough money on me.

Sam had gone out to do some research, and Dean was at a bar, trying to find stuff by “interacting with the locals.” And Cass was where his father knew where. But luckily for me, Cass had come back to the motel room. I saw him, looking around the room.

“Oh, Cass!” I exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you! I  _ really _ like, I  _ seriously _ need your he-”

“Where’s Dean?” Cass interrupted.

I gave my professional fangirl squeal (which Cass remained unfazed to) and said, “Ohmigod! You love Dean!!”

“I suppose… Dean and I do share a more profound bond” Cass replied.

I gasped. “You just quoted yourself!”

“I feel like I do that every time I talk” Cass replied.

“Anyway” I said, changing the topic. “Can you make me a pie?”

“Cass! I’m home” Dean’s sexy voice boomed through the door. Then looking at me, he groaned. “You’re still here?”

That’s when I remembered.

I would die tomorrow.

Unless Destiel happened.

In which case Crowley would probably still kill me because he’s Crowley.

Well, at least I could die knowing that Destiel has happened.


	7. And then there was the kiss (Cassdamn finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in season 9 when I wrote this, so please excuse any canonical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Sam POV:**

After Dean raged at Carrie for not having baked a pie, Carrie, said, “Dean, can I sleep with you tonight?”

That’s when Dean looked lost. “What’s it going to take to get you to leave me alone? I appreciate your appreciation for me, but this… this is getting kind of creepy!”

“But Deeeeaaan!” Carrie whined. “We’re perfect for each other! We’re both allergic to cats!”

“So?”

“So we’re purrfect for each other!”

Dean turned to Cass. “Can you please disintegrate her?”

“Alright, okay, fine” Carrie grumbled. “I will leave you alone if you and Cass kiss.”

“Okay” Cass said, while Dean yelled, “NO WAY IN HELL!”

“But Dean” Cass said. “We’re on Earth. Not in hell.”

“Come on, pleeeeease?” Carrie asked, attempting to make puppy dog eyes (I think they were supposed to be puppy dog eyes?) But she ended up looking like a huge-eyed human-bug hybrid instead.

“No” Dean said.

“Why not?” Cass asked. Then, leaning into Dean, he audibly whispered in my brother’s ear, “I watched more of the pizza man last night.”

Carrie squealed. “Come with me!” She said to Dean and grabbed his arm. “Cass, go buy us some pizza.”

Cass left, and Carrie dragged Dean outside, and feeling like an awkward moose, I followed. Outside, Dean was sitting on his car, and Cass returned moments later, carrying a pizza box, and underneath his trench coat, he was wearing a Domino’s uniform.

Dean gulped. “Uh… Cass? Why are you wearing that?”

“I asked the pizza man if I could do what he did, and he said okay and gave this to me” Cass replied.

“And now you can!” Carrie squealed. “You see Cass,  _ you’re _ the pizza man, and Dean’s the baby sitter! Get it? Because he’s sitting on Baby?”

Cass’ face remained the way it always did, and Dean’s face reddened, and he looked highly uncomfortable. “Please don’t do this” I heard him whisper to Carrie.

“You’ll be fine!” she said, grinning like a maniac. The wind blew her blue hair in strange angles, adding to the effect. “Oh, and Sam? I know we haven’t gotten along, but… can I braid your hair later?”

“He’d be more than happy to oblige!” Dean said, and I gave him a death glare.

Carrie clapped her hands together, her grin widening. But it was as if there had never been a grin when her face fell to an expression of utter seriousness. She looked at Dean and Cass, expectantly. “Now kiss” she commanded.

Cass handed me the pizza boxes, and advanced on Dean, who involuntarily backed up on his car.

“WAIT!” Carrie screeched, and Dean looked relieved. But Carrie stared down at her phone, looking depressed. “My phone’s dead.”

“Aw man,  _ seriously?!” _ I asked, incredulous. I had really been looking forward to this.

Carrie suddenly looked brighter, and not just from the light emitting from the phone’s screen. “Heh. Never mind. It was just on power off. Hey Cass, could you start back where you were holding the pizza box? And Dean, do the thing where you back up on Baby. It’s adorable. But then again, everything you do is adorable-”

“I know that!” Dean snapped. “But Cass and I are not actors that will do whatever you want! So either you can see the kiss as it is, or it will never happen!”

“Fine” Carrie said grumbling. Then, holding her phone up, she tapped it and said, “Go.”

Maybe Cass decided that he wanted to spare Dean the panic of having to wait for Cass to reach him, because the angel teleported to kneel in front of Dean on the Impala’s hood. Their lips crashed together and moved in sync.

“Awww” I cooed softly, still holding the pizza box. I shifted my eyes for just a second to see Carrie staring, open-mouthed and smiling, but I quickly returned my eyes to the Destiel going on. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Crowley said from beside me. I nodded, and glanced at Crowley, only to see that he had left. When I returned my gaze back to Cass and Dean on Baby, they were both just gazing into each others eyes, and Carrie was gone.

“It’s finally happened!” I said, smiling.

Dean got off the Impala, red in the face. “Not a word.” I heard a flutter, and realized Cass had left. Then, I heard Dean say apologetically to his Impala, “Baby, I just want you to know, that you are still my one true love.”

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
